


The Team MRFK

by TheAutorArgentina



Category: RWBY, Spec Ops: The Line
Genre: Comedy, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, Past Violence, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAutorArgentina/pseuds/TheAutorArgentina
Summary: M. Walker assassinated at the hands of the Falcón squad, one of whom he wanted to escape the harsh reality of what he did in Dubai. the two brothers dragged the souls of those involved from Dubai. The lieutenant of 33rd. Zulu Sergeant. the C.I.A Agent where they will work with the assassin that would be Martin without a last name.They have their only goals which is stop Salem
Kudos: 3





	The Team MRFK

**Author's Note:**

> Well here we are the prologue. So RWBY and SO: TL. It does not belong to me. It belongs with their respective owners of the two franchises.Enjoy this Fanfic

* * *

PROLOGUE: **¿Go to oblivion or go to rebirth?**

* * *

**In Dubai.**

The sky is dark. The temperature is cold that could freeze to the bone. Listening to the voices of agony that came from the lower parts of Kurj Khalifa. That would be the streets of Dubai that is burning and dying of thirst where there is much disturbance because of a * Hero * who wanted to save and help Dubai.

But it all went overboard when he saw that the 33 were * capturings * to the refugees.They was actually removing it from the hive and gathering the refugee camp. It was all a huge total misunderstanding.

Perspectives and viewing angles can be misleading. But one cannot accept reality. everything has been a total lie for this * Hero *That act of launching the white phosphorous bombardment was a big mistake that he couldn't accept blame where this * Hero * blamed the leader of the Damned 33 named John Konrad, he said it was his fault where he had no options.

He continued without stopping to get to the building where Konrad is. As he continued to listen to Konrad's voices.

Taking away the hopes of the refugees. The water supply ... the connections. All of this no longer exists. they are only pure rubble and objects that no longer serve.

Dubai is already a dead city. The only habitant who is a hero. He is...

CLACK !!!

"Shut up!" Shouts a man who recently threw an empty bottle. "Lugo, serve me more!"shouts a corpse that is sitting and smells bad. It is Lugo since he is dead. "Ahh ... I help myself ... damn sergeant!"

The man has short hair but he grew a little. He has a scar on his left cheek. his cheek skin was burned. He has an olive green uniform that is dirty and it belonged to the colonel who took the easy way out.

"Hey Adams how's the report going!"the man shouts looking at Adams who is sitting and has many holes because he died the moment he fought against the last forces of the 33rd. "Hehe ... as always you does nothing ... you just watching me and Lugo..hahahah typical of you acting cold ... "

He reluctantly stands up and pushes the corpse away. "Fuck you. On top of that you pushed your own captain!" The Man yells at Adams that him kept their eyes dead. "Tch ... don't talk then .."He drink the glass of liquor and burp. "Hehehe ... I think I have a mission ..." The man walks to the elevator and goes down to the ground floor.

The name of that drunk man is Martin Walker, the only habitant of Dubai and * hero * who ruined the entire city killing thousands of innocents.

When downstairs. "Rest!" Walker screams drunk looking at the 10 bodies of 33 that are dead. "Sergeant Jimmy, what's the report!"

The Sergeant is sitting on the ground and leaning against the wall and his rifle was worn out. "Ah ... a C.I.A agent is attacking the firing point!" Walker shouts and raises the Desert Eagle. "Where's Lieutenant Ronald!" He yells out of the hall and finds the dead Juggernaut.

"Come with me I need your bullet support!" Walker yells dragging the corpse Ronald. "Come on, Steel-Man. I need you, I know you killed 100 rebels during the damn line and endured many bullets from enemies! "

Walker read the personal report where Lt. Ronald was one of Konrad's top brass. he fought on the Iraqi line where he was the only one who protected his wounded squad and refugees during the wave of insurgents. He completed the mission and was nicknamed: Steel-Man

His death was where Martin confronted him, in the last defense where he was dressed in Juggernaut armor. He could seriously injure him when Martin was thrown to the ground, he shouted victory but Martin attacked him when he shouted victory by throwing a grenade inside the thick vest where he nervously wanted to take it out but in the end he was late.

Ronald is now an organless dead man with a hole showing most of the dried and dehydrated meats. But Martin covers him with a provided vest.

Martin drags Ronald. carrying to the Humvee to where there is a corpse inside the vehicle. His clothing is that of a Zulu squad soldier. It is a headless body. "Sergeant Kennedy. What a joy to see him ... how is your head!"

Martin pushes dragging the body Ronald putting the Humvee. "Come on Wraith. I want you to be mad. Show those teeth of yours. Grrr!"Martin realized that Wraith no longer has a head.

Martin also read Zulu's report. since its only more tactical and brave man. His name was Kennedy. Their mission was assault which was to attack the group of national criminals. He killed enemies with knives and also stealing necessary weapons. since his code name called him Wraith.

His death was in the Broadcaster radio tower. Wraith and his three Zulu men were able to enter to liquidate the deltas. But Martin and Adams killed all three. He was injured because Adams blew up his leg with his automatic shotgun. Martin finished him off with his short shotgun which inserted into his mouth, blowing his head off.

Now it is a body with one leg and no head. "Good. Take us to the firing point! "Martin shouts. Wraith no longer does anything because he's dead." Well, I'll take all you... "He said before pushing the lifeless body to sit in the co-pilot." Pair of idlers. ! "He complains reluctantly.

BRRRR!

Martin drives the Humvee to the exit where the ruined streets enter full of abandoned vehicles and also rotting corpses. "Heheh ... some music could liven up the atmosphere ..." said Martin turning on the stereo to play the music"Haha I adore that music!"

He moves the Humvee car in a Zig and Zag fashion while singing happily along with the 33rd's two lifeless bodies.

The trip lasted ten minutes reaching the Shooting Range Sector. "Cover me while I shoot!"Martin yells before lowering the Humvee and had his rifle reloaded and raises the gun.

RATATTATATATATA

"Die C.I.A!" He yelled as he shot at the ten bodies that are the Dubai insurgents.

but he was so drunk and missing shots that he missed any of the corpses. "Sergeant Wraith give me your ammo!"

Martin approaches the corpse Wraith and takes out the magazine. Martin runs and stumbles. "Steel-Man cover me!"

when Martin was shooting, the place that had bombarded him with the white phosphorous where there are many bodies came to the tent where the sun door was near.

"Riggs it's been a long time!"Martin yells aiming at Riggs' body which is burned and is cut in half of his body. "You were the cause of everything!" He yells angrily. "I know what you did. You killed your own people who were helping you with your fucking operation. just because you're a fucking selfish shit. And worrying about your damn job. You didn't care about people's lives! "

RATATATTATA

recoil from the rifle caused Martin to fall backwards. "Hehehe * Hiccup * ... you're dead ... I killed you ... I'm the best ... everyone knows ... hehehe ... hey Turner ... they kidnapped you again?"Look across from Riggs that there is a person in a black vest with a gas mask. "Let me take you to the base ... it looks like you have reports to blame Riggs ..."

Walker saw the cameras in Dubai where Turner died. He theft report from the C.I.A where there were actually five officers. Daniels, Gould, Castavin. Riggs and Turner ...

Turner was one of the soldiers who cooperated with the insurgents. his strong point is the infiltration where he was able to infiltrate and sabotage the 33rd. But his death was shot by Riggs. For a strange reason there was only one person who had the opposition against Riggs.

Martin drives again returning to the Burj Khalifa,

He accidentally collides with the abandoned Humvee but not as hard. "Hahahaa again again!" He was laughing out loud. "You guys are the best companies I ever had!"He congratulates to the three dead.

Martin gets out of the vehicle and falls to the ground. "Hehehe ..." He sits and takes out another liquor and drinks. "I'm a hero, right? ..." He said, laughing quietly. "Tell me I'm a hero ..." he said out loud. a line of water falls on the cheek. "I can't carry so much pain ..." Walker said crying. "Please someone tell me I'm a fucking hero!" Walker cries out crying.

BLAM

Walker is shocked by the shot and looks at where it came from and there was a black haired woman with a red scarf around her neck. she had blank eyes and had no brightness and walked in a poorly articulated manner. Her weapon is the Rusty Ithaca. Walker gets up as the shot failed.

"A survivor?"

BLAM

Walker ducks dodging the shot and looks at the woman again.

"Walker ... Walker ... Walker ... Walker ..." The woman stammers and unlocks the shotgun.

BLAM

she missed the shots but the recoil of the shot pushed her back and she got up back and pointed at Walker again but her arm trembled.

"Hehehe ... you are a few meters away ... the Ithaca is a short distance ..."Walker said laughing, "it will be the end ..." He whispered and looked at the Woman again. Her body is malnourished and her dress is ruined. "Hey, put the gun down. I have food and water ... I'm one of the nice peoples..."

BLAM

Walker falls on his back when shot at point-blank range. Look at his right arm where he received a scrape. "Ahhh ..." He growls in pain. "You plan to kill me ..."

The woman takes out another spent cartridge.

CHACKA

"Hehehe ... Hahahahahahaha!"He laughed non-stop looking at the sky. "Here it is ... survivors I've been looking for everywhere!. But finally there is someone who became my executioner!" Walker shouts pointing at the black-haired woman with the intention of killing him.

"Walker ... Walker ... Walker ..." she kept mumbling.

"You're going to kill me ..." Walker said looking at the black-haired woman. "Aim at my head ... please ..." Walker said giving up. The girl's fingers presses the trigger.

CLICK

the woman looks at the shotgun and wanted to eject the cartridge but it didn't come out. "Huh? ... Walker ... Walker ..." The woman checks her pocket. "Walker ... Walker ..."

"You are lost like me ..." Walker said laughing. "We all went crazy ... I am very sorry ... I was the cause of everything ... I had no choice ..." He said that with a bitter tone and look back where the Humvee is along with the three corpses. "Steel-Man would lend me your bullets ..."He said that before grabbing five shotgun shells. Martin turns his eyes again where the Woman continues to pull the trigger as if she were shooting.

CLICK

CLICK

CLICK.

Trigger noises echoed in Walker's ears and he growled annoyed. "JUST REFILL YOUR FUCKING GUN ONCE!" He yells angrily before tossing the bullets to the ground. The woman smiles and walks poorly articulated and grabs a bullet and reloads it. "Here ... you have ... just take me out of that torment ..." He said looking at the sky and while crying and closing his eyes to greet the world of darkness.

BLAM

SNIIGJJ !!

Walker was not shot, only heard a moan from his voice.

"Hgghh ..."the voice listened as if it were drowning.

"What?" Walker said looking back where the woman is lying on her back and her throat was pierced by bars. "No ... no..no ... nononono!" Walker shouts running over the woman "NO DIE!"Walker yells trying to cover up the bleeding. The woman's eyes roll back hiding behind the socket. "Please. No ... HELP!" Walker yells loudly yelling for help. "Someone is hurt!" Walker shouts louder.

No one was alive. it was just empty buildings and a lot of rubble. Walker cries and looks at the woman who was still suffering and got a seizure. "I'm sorry ... I'm sorry ..." Walker cried a lot. "I try this ... I try this ..."Walker takes out the Desert Eagle and slowly places it on her forehead. "I'll take the pain away ..." Walker closes his eyes.

BLAM

"Hik ... hikk ... am I a hero?" Said Walker crying and looking at the sky. The Humbee's radio emitted a frequency.

[Captain Walker are you there?..Tomorrow we will arrive in Dubai...]

* * *

The next morning.

Walker was sitting on the concrete and listening to the sounds of the vehicles coming ahead of him. Walker looks up at where five Humvee are parked in front of the entrance. Walker stands up and lifts his Steel-Man-owned AA-12. The first Humvee drops a Military soldier.

"Control. here Falcon One "The man speaks on the radio" We have found him ... Captain Walker? "

"He's armed!" Shouts another miltar.

"Okay. Dont shoot!" Shouts the one who was slowly approaching Walker.

"I don't understand anything ... what does he do?"

"Look him in the eye ..."said the other man.

"Something is wrong..."

"He doesn't obey ..." said the other.

"Hush. He's traumatized. give him a second!" Shouts the one who approached Walker carefully.

"Hear you?" Said the other.

All marines were on alert. walker raised the gun pointed around causing them to become more alert and point at Walker.

"Hush ..." said the one who was approaching Walker. "Walker give me the gun..we'll take yo to home ..."

Walker raises the gun aiming at the approaching and stops.

"Home?" Walker said quietly.

"Yes. Home. So put the gun down ..."

BLAM !!

"WE ARE FIRED!"

"Kill him!"shouts the men who became hostile and begins shooting Walker. Walker received a wave of bullets but he resisted and began shooting at the Marines.

Walker's eyes see where his environment turned gray and everything went slow. the bullets pierced his internal organs. Walker vomits blood and recharges the AA-12.

RATATATATTATAT

"Ask for reinforcements!"

Walker was running while shooting and received a bullet in the leg that tripped falling to the ground. walker crawls to cover himself.

RATATAATATATTA

"Ghaa!" Walker screams in pain and stands up and begins to resume firing.

"This guy is a zombie or what!" One of the men yells.

Walker ran and continues to receive bullets. blood was spurting out of the recent wounds. Walker screams in pain and kneels down on his back.

The Marines stop firing. Walker's right hand crawls toward AA-12 until one finishes him off.

RATATATAAT

"Gha ..."walker coughs spitting a lot of blood. "Ahh ..." Walker convulses.

' **What's up ... I can keep ... fighting ... come on body ... just grab the damn weapon ...'** Walker's conscience screamed. the soldier grabs the AA-12. ' **No..that Steel-Man's weapon I want to return ... no ... don't take it away ...!'** Walker screamed internally. The other soldier bends down and checks his pulse.

"He is dead ..." said the other.

**'How I died ?!** walker screams in mind. ' **Come on. Come on I want to keep fighting! '**

Walker's eyes cry **'It seems this is my end ... that's the direct ticket to hell ... there are no happy endings ...'** He said in mind when his eyes go pale.

Walker fell in the middle of the darkness and fell to the cold, dark ground. Walker gets up and looks around the strange place.

"This is my place ..." Walker said looking in the middle of nowhere.

**"Hmmm look brother ... there is another stranger coming"**

An unknown voice said. Walker looks to the side where there are two unknown figures.

_"Interesting we seem to have the new guest .."_

"Who are you?"Walker said looking at the two strange people.

" _Ah ... you can call us by any name ... but the ones that caught our attention were the acts you have done in this desert kingdom"_ The first person said.

"If you're a devil or anything ... send me to hell at once ..." Walker said with a sad look.

 **“Ah!”** The other figure shouts, **“why would we send you to hell?”** He asks himself. **"We try to get to know you better ... Martin Walker hero of Dubai ... "**

"Don't call me by this title. This name was made up of my own endless follies ..."

 _"Wow. My apology ... we are not from your world ... but seeing your abilities and those leadership that you had ..."_ said the first figure _"It must be useful for your new life ..."_

"New life?" Walker said in a confused tone.

 _ **"But first we want to know something about you ..."**_ The two figures said at the same time. _**"What is your biggest goal?"**_

"My biggest goal ..."Walker said confused. "I dont know..."

 _ **"Try to focus ... find at the bottom of your heart ..."**_ said the two strange figures.

"My goal ..." Walker said trying. "That will help me ..."

 _ **"That will try to cleanse your sins ... that will also help you prove something that you never came ..."**_ The first figure said.

_**"We can help you figure out what you really want ..."**_ The second figure said.

the two figures approach Martín and touch his chest where he causes a strange sensation that ran through his body.

 **"Interesting ... there are three people who blame you ... but you are different and have different tasks ..."** said the figure who illuminated the light throughout his body.

 _ **"There are three people who want you dead ... but your task is somewhat strange ..."**_ said the figure that emits a dark in his body.

"What task?"Walker said confused and his body felt something that burned starting his right foot "What's wrong!" He screams trying to put out the fire but he recognized the white phosphorus that was emitting inside the leg. "No. No!" Walker shouts trying to turn it off. but his arm appears more white phosphorus "No. It burns me!"

 **"Wow ... it is the first time that I see this strange semblance ... it is part of you ..."** said the figure of the Light

 **"No ... I only have the destruction ... but this one is different ..."** said the figure from the dark.

Walker was trying to quench the white phosphorus that burned in his right arm and left leg but appears more everywhere in the body. "It is my punishment ..."he said painfully and begins to cry silently "You are here to judge me not ..." He said he knelt down.

" _ **No ... we are not the ones you are thinking ..."**_ said the two figures at the same time _**"We are Light and Dark ... our request is that you stop those who praise wars, violence, deaths, the wicked, and even stop the Salem."**_

"I am not a hero. I am a villain ... I am a monster inside. I will never become a hero ... "He said

_**"That is your dream ... to be the hero and you will be when you gather your new team ..."** _

"What ... what do you mean ... is that my dream? To be a **Hero**?"Walker said confused and as he suffered completely burning his body. "It hurts ..." He said painfully where his skin was constantly burning.

 **"You will be. No doubt it is your dream to be a hero ... but you can refuse the task if you stay in the middle of nowhere "** The two figures said seriously." **You can get to that door ... it is your choice ... "** The two figures said this and they disappear.

"Ah ... Ahhh!"Walker burns in both legs causing him to fall to the ground and he looks at the white door that is about 1000 meters away. 'No ... I'm not going to ...' Walker said mentally.

" **You're going to stay like a coward ...** said a familiar voice where he looks to the right where Konrad is dressed in a green uniform and has a serious expression.

"Don't screw with me ..."

 **"You were the cause ..."** Said another you who is Lugo with an angry expression. " **And now you are going to reject your dream ..."**

"It's not my dream ..." Walker said looking at the ground.

 **"You don't want to become a damn hero ..."** Adams said reluctantly. **"All this time you killed many people ..."**

"I do not deserve it..."Walker said he remains kneeling while his body continues to burn.

**"You are a great shame ..."** Konrad said venomously.

" **murderer ..."** Lugo said, who also responds with the poison.

 **"Genocide ..."** Adams said who also responds with poison.

"Hehehe ... yes, I am ... but the only thing I can't tolerate is that he calls me a **coward** ..." Martin said, clenching his fist angrily. white fire burns hands revealing bones. "I don't want to be a **murderer** ..." He said before lifting with pain. "I don't want to be a **genocide** ..." She said walking slowly. "I don't want to be a **monster** ..." He said before starting to run slowly. White phosphorus burns undoing Walker's skins. "I don't want to be a **shame** ..."walker increases running towards the white door. "I don't want to be the **villain** ..."Walker runs to open the door. "I Want to be...!"

SLAM !!

" **A fucking hero!** " Walker shouts opening to enter a place that had a bright light.

. **..so be it...**

* * *

Martin opens his heavy eyelids but couldn't open his eyes. **'Uh ... what is it ... why can't I move ...'** He said mentally. **'Hey ... someone to help me ...'** he said he was still seeing the darkness. ' **Shit ... hbnng ...'** Martin tries hard to open his eyelids. When he opens his eyelids the light blinds him. ' **Holy shit ... that light kills me ...'** Martin closes his eyelids again.

"Hga ..." said a baby voice. Martin notices Bebe's voice. **'Wait, listen to a baby ...'** He said while keeping his eyes closed. "Bah ..." Martin realized he said something. **'That was me ... don't screw me ... I'll try to open my eyes ...'** Martín opens his eyelids again and the ceiling light blinds him again.

"Yes ..." said a voice that looked at his son crying.

"Well any name you want for him ..."

"No ... just put the number that corresponds ..."

"Well Subject number 14 ..." Said the man who signs and puts on a strange stamp.

"Sorry son ..." He said looking at his son

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the new fanfic. leave the comments. vote and follow the Fanfic.


End file.
